


Beauty Sleep

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Napoleon is beauty, he is grace, he hates intruders in his space.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Beauty Sleep

Coming home from a mission was always a relief, especially after a long flight from a solo mission. Illya was certainly glad to be home after the flight had been delayed, heading up the stairs to their floor of the apartment building, having taken a cab home so as not to awaken Napoleon from his sleep.

It was as he headed down the corridor that he paused, seeing a trio of men dressed in all black with black ski masks attempting to pick open one of the apartments a few doors down from the apartment that he and Napoleon shared. A quick survey of the trio showed that they were unarmed.

He exhaled in frustration and drew his Special.

“Seriously?”

The trio looked up, freezing for a moment.

“He’s outnumbered—rush him!”

Illya now hissed in frustration, tranquilizing one of the trio as the other two jumped him; he fought them off, causing the woman who lived in the closest apartment to open the door, see the scene unfolding in the corridor, and letting out a shriek of alarm before closing the door—presumably to call Security.

“I warn you…” Illya hissed, as he struggled to pull free of them long enough to line up another tranquilizer shot. “You will regret it if you don’t surrender quietly.”

“You’re going to regret shooting our buddy!” one of the masked thieves retorted.

Before Illya could retort that the third man was only tranquilized, the door to their apartment opened up, revealing Napoleon—his purple silk pajamas visible under an open robe and his hair all mussed up from having just gotten out of bed.

Even as his momentary state of confusion quickly cleared to one of righteous indignation as he realized what was going on, Napoleon swiftly moved with the grace that had been come to be associated with him to arrive at his partner’s aid. He grabbed one of the crooks and pinned him against the wall as the other stared, wondering how this apparently sleepy bystander had been able to jump into action; Illya took advantage of his distraction to pin him to the wall, as well.

“What the heck just happened…?” one of the thieves asked, shaking as Napoleon now pointed his Special at him.

“You attacked my partner,” Napoleon said, coldly.

“And you ruined his beauty sleep,” Illya deadpanned. “I told you that would regret it if you didn’t surrender quietly.”

The building’s security force now arrived, and found themselves struggling to explain why Napoleon and Illya had to do their work for them.

“I thought we had an agreement—we protect you and the residents from THRUSH, and you do the rest?” Napoleon grumped.

“It won’t happen again, Mr. Solo,” the head of security insisted, as they took the thieves away—the both of them still trying to figure out how they’d invoked the wrath of a bedraggled man in purple silk pajamas.

“See that it doesn’t,” Napoleon replied.

He gracefully turned around, his robe swirling like a cape, and retreated back inside the apartment, with Illya right behind him, shaking his head in amusement.

“I thank you for the assistance, Napoleon, even if they were unarmed,” he said. “It would’ve taken, perhaps, an extra five minutes.”

“Well…” Napoleon’s mood had lightened, and he posed against the wall with his usual swagger. “I don’t mind making sure my partner makes it out of a skirmish unscathed—even if it is a trio of bungling burglars.” He kissed the tip of his finger and then placed his fingertip on Illya’s lips.

Illya smiled in response.

Vain and yet… still able to put others first. Napoleon was a rare one indeed.

“Exactly how eager are you to return to your beauty sleep, Napoleon?” Illya asked.

Napoleon arched his eyebrows and then quickly brushed his hair back into position.

For Illya, he didn’t mind staying awake a bit longer.


End file.
